Recess Gus X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed. What will happen when Alexis meets Gus and his friends? What will happen? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Alexis

I AM NOT PUTTING LINKS TO PICTURES THIS TIME ONLY DESCRIPTION AND FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE BELOW OC DESCRITPION IF YOU WANNA SEE WHAT HE OC LOOKS LIKE GO TO WATTPAD AND GO DESTINYCOPLEY13 PROFILE AND LOOK UP THIS STORY ON THEIR

ALEXIS HUMAN FORM

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Nicknames by the others: Angel ( Gus)

Gender: Female

Age: 10 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 104 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color: Picture

Hair type: Picture

Hair length: Picture

Skin tone: Picture

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's singing voice: Dove Cameron

Perfume: Beach Nights( Roasted Marshmallows) always wears it

Quote:"Strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" and or "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"

Height: 3'11

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, body wash, etc:  cgi/set?id=193827942

Usual clothes:  untitled_182/set?id=230642595 (The wolf head is a birthmark on Alexis's right shoulder)

Outing clothes:  untitled_350/set?id=215075483

Training clothes:  untitled_356/set?id=215207034

Fighting clothes:  untitled_357/set?id=215389152

Sleep clothes:  untitled_181/set?id=230642467

Alexis's theme in human form: Into the Rush  watch?v=gt5C9D4wyC0

Alexis's fighting theme in human form: No giving up  watch?v=akr-vQgx01U

Alexis and Gus's theme song: Chemicals react /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Powers: Elemental powers and healing powers

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled fighter

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting, cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite gum: Winter mint

Favorite movie: The Outsiders

Favorite book: The secret life of horses

Favorite candy: Butterfinger

Favorite holiday: Valentines day

Favorite subject: Art and Choir

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite TV show: Steven Universe

Favorite anime: Attack on Titan

Favorite cartoon: Codename kids next door

Favorite songs: I'd come for you, Best friends forever, Gift of a friend, Shattered, Fighter, Just so you know, Take me away, and You found me

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite drinks: Milkshake

Favorite desserts: Peanut butter fudge

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Gus

Closest friend out of everyone: Gus

Close friends: Gus, Spinelli, and T.J.

Best friends: Gus, Spinelli, T.J., Gretchen, Mikey, and Vince

Friends: Gus, Spinelli, T.J., Gretchen, Mikey, and Vince

Enemies: Gelman and Randall

Past: Pack was killed by hunters while mom took me away and she went back to help but was killed 

* * *

ALEXIS WOLF FORM 

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Nicknames by others: Angel( Gus)

Gender: Female

Age: 3 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Human/ wolf shifter

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: She walked away  watch?v=jamMS8Dt...

Battle song in wolf form: The lion is an angel /lveeYopGtOQ

Alexis and Gus's theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Accessories:  m/set?.embedder=...

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Elemental powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Gus

Closest friend out of everyone: Gus

Close friends: Gus, Spinelli, and T.J.

Best friends: Gus, Spinelli, T.J., Gretchen, Mikey, and Vince

Friends: Gus, Spinelli, T.J., Gretchen, Mikey, and Vince

Enemies: Gelman and Randall

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed but then was soon taken in by another wolf pack 

* * *

CHAPTER 1 MEETING ALEXIS 

One day while Alexis is out under a slide in the shade drawing she notices six kids coming over to her.

"Hi. Are you new at school?" A boy with light brown hair asks.

"Yea I am." Alexis says.

"Whats your name?" A girl with red hair asks.

"Alexis Hathaway but everyone just calls me Alex for short." Alexis says.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alex I'm T.J. Detweiler." The kid with brown hair says.

"Im Mikey Blumberg hope your first day has been good so far Alexis." A tall kid in a white shirt says.

"Its nice meet you I'm Gretchen Grundler." The girl with red hair says.

"Cool a new kid at school. Im Vince LaSalle. I think you'll like going here Alexis." A kid with dark hair says.

"I'm Spinelli it's good to meet you Alex." A girl with black hair says.

"I'm Gus Griswald and it's nice to meet you." A kid with glasses says.

"Why are you sitting over here all by yourself?" Mikey asks.

"Haven't really made any friends yet so I decided to sit some place in the shade and draw in my sketch book." Alexis says shyly.

"Well you got some friends now. You wanna come play kick ball with us?" T.J. asks.

"If it's ok I'd like to just sit and get used to this new school first. I'll play tomorrow promise." Alexis says.

"Alright then well if you need us or need help with anything we'll be playing kick ball." T.J. says as he and the others except for Gus start walking.

"You coming Gus?" Vince asks.

"I'm gonna sit and stay with Alexis if you guys don't care." Gus says.

"Alright suit yourself well see you later." Spinelli says as she and the others leave. Gus then sits down besides Alexis under the slide.

"So what are you drawing?" Gus asks.

"Oh um I was drawing a dove but I don't think it's very good." Alexis says as she shows Gus her drawing.

"You kidding it's amazing better than I could do anyway. So where did you live before you came here?" Gus asks.

"Far away from here now I live with my aunt." Alexis says.

"Do you see your parents often?" Gus asks.

"No they died when I was really young." Alexis says sadly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." Gus says.

"No it's ok I honestly don't mind talking about it I haven't really talked about it with anybody except for you. I feel ok around you." Alexis says.

"Well I'm glad I didn't make you hate me for asking." Gus says.

"You couldn't make me hate you by doing something like that. Besides you didn't know so I'm not gonna blame you for that." Alexis says.

"Hey I have a cookie from lunch you wanna split it?" Gus asks.

"Sure." Alexis says as Gus hands her half a cookie.


	2. First Name Ashley

As Alexis and the others are talking at lunch Spinelli then pulls Randall out from under the table holding a recorder.

"Hey look what I found a spy and he's wired for sound." Spinelli says.

"Hey!" Randall says as Spinelli takes his recorder and smashes it.

"Scram you little monkey booger." Spinelli says as Randall leaves.

*Time skip*

The next day at recess the group see Spinelli tackle Randall and run over and pull her off him.

"I'll get you for this Ashley Spinelli!" Randall says making the other kids mumble.

"Don't listen to him he's lying." Spinelli says.

"Oh yea well explain this!" Randall says tossing Spinelli's permanent records n the ground showing her name and making the other kids laugh.

"Ashley! Ashley! Ashley! Why did my name have to be Ashley?" Spinelli asks.

"Aw it's not that bad I mean your not a Spinelli by any other name punch as hard?" Mikey asks.

"Mikey's right after all its just a name." Gus says.

"I'm sure its not as bad as you think Spinelli." Alexis says.

"Ashley isn't just a name its curse." Spinelli says.

"Well perhaps since you hate it so much you should have it changed." Gretchen says.

"I cant do that I was named after my great aunt Ashley the first women to win the Iditarod. I never met her but she's a family hero. Besides its not that I hate the name Ashley its just that well for as long as I can remember every other girl named Ashley has always been one of them. Snotty prissy and a member of their snotty prissy club." Spinelli says pointing to the Ashley's.

"So?" Gus asks.

"So now that everybody knows my name I'm gonna have to join their stupid club and wear make up and play dollies and drink tea." Spinelli says causing the others to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Spinelli asks.

"Oh nothing its just Ashley wouldn't let you join their club if you pay them a million bucks!" T.J. laughs.

"Yea the Ashley's hate your guts." Gus says.

"Aww guys that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Yea what am so worried about. They cant do anything to me right?" Spinelli says as the group start hitting a ball attached to a pole as the Ashley's come over.

"What do you want?" Spinelli asks.

"I Ashley A invite you Ashley S to be our new sister." Ashley A says.

"Yea right send in the clowns powder puff." Spinelli say.

"Actually Ashley S you don't like have a choice." Ashley B says.

"Like what?" Spinelli asks.

"According to the constitution of the playground rule guide under article 3 all clicks and I quote any kid named Ashley must be become a member of the Ashley's if invited by a another Ashley." Ashley A says holding a piece of paper.

"But that cant be right." Spinelli says.

"I'm afraid it is Spinelli. It's an obscure rarely used rule but prints here." Gretchen says.

"So I guess it's like official. Your like one of us." Ashley says as the other Ashley's chant one of us.

"No you'll never take me alive!" Spinelli says as she tries to run but some other students catch her and make her leave with he Ashley's.

"Boy talk about peer pressure." Gretchen says as the group stand outside of the Ashley's club house and hear Spinelli screaming.

"Do something they're torturing her." Gus says as the Ashley's come out with Spinelli in a dress and wearing make up.

"Spinelli in a dress. This is rich this is really rich!" Randall laughs.

"Why you little let m at him let me at him!" Spinelli says as she tries to go after Randall but the Ashley's hold her back.

"Like I think we have a little more work to do." Ashley A says as the Ashley's make Spinelli do what they want.

"Man those Ashley's aren't human." T.J. says as they watch Spinelli and the Ashley's from afar.

"Worse there jems." Gretchen says.

"We gotta do something you guys we just gotta." T.J. says.

"I don't now T.J. I've been studying the constitution from top to bottom and the only way to get out of a click is if the other kids of a click vote unanimously." Gretchen says.

"I guess if your names Ashley then your one of them no matter what." Mikey says.

"Wiat that's it. Spinelli's not willing to change her name right?" T.J. asks.

"Yea." Vince says.

"Well.." T.J. says as he whispers his plan to help Spinelli and then once having everything they need they go into the Ashley's club house one at a time until the entire group is in the club house along with other kids from the playground saying there name is Ashley too.

"What are we gonna do?" Ashley B asks.

"I know lets kick them out." Ashley A says.

"Sorry but it takes an unanimous vote." Gretchen says.

"And we kind of like it here." T.J. says.

"There is one way you can get us to leave." Vince says.

"Anything name it." Ashley A says.

"You let her out and we'll go too." T.J. says pointing to Spinelli.

"I hate it when I don't get my way." Ashley A says as everyone leaves the Ashley's club house followed by Spinelli.

"Welcome back Spinelli." Vince says.

"Thanks I thought I was a goner but I should've known as long as a kids got friends like you guys it doesn't matter what your name is." Spinelli says as they then hear laughing an see Randall.

"Hey Ashley S where's you dolly!?" Randall laughs.

"I'll give you till the count of ten. One, two, ten! Come back here you little worm!" Spinelli yells as she chases after Randall.

"There's a lot of Ashley's out there but there's only one Spinelli." T.J. says.


	3. The Legend of Big Kid

Shortly after seeing Vince return without T.J. the group hear he has been captured and follow Vince.

"We came to this clearing and that's where we-" Vince gets cut off as they see T.J. is no longer where he was left.

"He's gone." Gus says.

"Poor T.J." Mikey says.

"I sure hope he is ok." Alexis says.

"His baseball card. Why did I leave him? I should have stayed. I should of done something." Vince says.

"Hey you did what any kid would of done." Spinelli says.

"Yea ran for your life an left your friend hanging there." Gus says as Alexis gently elbows him in his side.

"What?.. Oh oops wrong choice of words." Gus says as he realizes what he said.

"Look they've clearly taken him back to their pen. We don't have much time lets go." Gretchen says as everyone follows her to where the kindergarteners are.

"The place is deserted they could be anywhere." Gus says.

"They've probably migrated to their return campment." Gretchen says.

"What have they done with T.J.?" Vince asks.

"Yea I don't see him anywhere." Alexis says.

"Maybe they let him go." Gus says.

"Maybe he fought his way out." Spinelli says.

"I'm afraid there's a limitless possibility of a friendless pluset scenario." Gretchen says holding a broken doll.

"We gotta find him you guys. Wherever we have to go. No matter how long it takes we gotta find him." Vince says.

"We're with you Vince lets go." Spinelli says.

"You know I understand they use every part of the tricycle." Gretchen says holding a wheel before they get going finding things letting them know the kindergarteners were there.

"Chocolate." Gretchen says.

"So they were here." Vince says.

"Yea but its dry the trail is cold they could be anywhere by now." Gretchen says.

"I'm not giving up." Vince says.

"No one said anything about giving up." Spinelli says.

"Well actually I may have said something." Gus says.

"Well we're not we're gonna find T.J. or gonna die trying." Vince says.

*Timeskip*

"Please I didn't see nothing." A kid says.

"Come on we know they were here." Spinelli says as she pins a kid against a wall.

"Please I don't know what your talking about I- ok! Ok! They were here. He was here. Me and the others were just hanging out on the jungle gym and suddenly they was all around us. We was lucky to get out alive." The kid says.

"Was there a fourth grader with them?" Vince asks.

"I don't know." The kid asks as Vice grabs the kids shirt.

"I said was there a fourth grader with them?" Vince asks.

"I don't know I didn't see I just ran ok. I just ran." The kid says as he starts crying.

"Let him go Vince he didn't see anything." Mikey says as Vince lets the kid go.

"But I'll tell you one thing. If there was a fourth grader with them I wouldn't hold out much hope." The kid says. Alexis and the others then start asking around trying to find T.J. but get no luck.

"We've looked everywhere Vince." Mikey says.

"Face it we're not gonna find him." Gus says.

"I hate to say it but things aren't looking good Vince." Alexis says.

"If the kindergarteners still have him we may not wanna find him." Spinelli says.

"Come on guys we cant give up. This is T.J. we're talking about." Vince says.

"Guys! Guys! Look what I found." Gretchen says holding a lollipop with a bite out of it.

"What's that?" Mikey asks.

"A half eaten lollipop and its still wet." Gretchen says.

"But that means." Vince says.

"Right they cant be far now." Gretchen says.

"I knew it come on lets go." Vince says.

"Wait!" Mikey says.

"What is it?" Vince asks.

"Can have the rest of the lollipop?" Mikey asks.

*Timeskip*

"There it is lets go." Vince says as they see the cage but upon getting closer they see its empty.

"There gone." Gus says.

"We must have just missed them." Gretchen says.

"We were so close. So close." Vince says.

"Hey look a winger dinger." Mikey says as he picks the candy up and the group is caught in a net and the kindergarteners come out of their hiding places.

"Well at least we found them." Mikey says.

*Timeskip*

"What are the gonna do to us?" Vince asks.

"Who knows probably the same thing they did to T.J." Gretchen says.

"Oh heartless fiends." Mikey says as someone comes out of the bushes revealing to be T.J. looking like the kindergarteners.

"Oh man it's T.J." Spinelli says.

"What have they done to him?" Mikey asks.

"T.J. is it really you?" Vince asks.

"T.J. gone. I big kid now." T.J. says.

"He's become one of them." Gretchen says.

"T.J. listen to me your not one of them your one of us." Vince says.

"No I am kindergartener. I am kindergartener!" T.J. yells.

"No your not a kindergartener. Your T.J. and I'm Vince." Vince says.

"Vince." T.J. says.

"That's right T.J. and this is Spinelli and that's Mikey, Gretcen, Gus, and Alexis." Vince says.

"We're your friends your one of us." Gretchen says.

"No!" T.J. yells.

"Yes T.J. your a fourth grader. You don't like finger painting and naps you like kickball and four square and little league." Vince says.

"Little league." T.J. says.

"And baseball T.J. you love baseball look." Vince says as he gives T.J. his baseball card.

"Kerby Puckett." T.J. says as he reads the card.

"Yes T.J. yes." Vince says as T.J. looks at the kindergarteners and then at Alexis and the others before breaking down crying.

"It'll be ok man it'll be ok." Vince says.

*Timeskip*

"Here let me tie them for you." Spinelli says as she helps T.J. tie his shoes.

"Shoes. Underpants. I just cant get used to all this stuff." T.J. says.

"Hey man it takes time I mean you were out there for hours. Don't worry soon you'll be back to normal." Vince says.

"Whatever happened out there you can put it all behind you." Gus says.

"Yea your back with us now it'll be ok." Alexis says.

"Yes your terrifying ordeal is over." Gretchen says.

"No you guys you don't understand. I uh I liked it." T.J. says.

"You liked it!?" Vince asks.

"Imagine it guys. When your a kindergartener you eat whatever you want do whatever you want go wherever you wanna go. There's no rules. When you paint you don't use a brush you just stick your hand right in the paint and feel the color and you take naps guys right in the middle of the day. Do you have any idea how refreshing that is?" T.J. asks.

"But T.J. it so primitive." Gus says.

"Primitive maybe so but I was free you guys I was free in fact there's a part of me that wishes I could go back." T.J. says.

"But T.J. you cant go back." Gus says.

"He's right even they cant go back." Gretchen says.

"What do you mean Gretchen?" T.J. asks.

"Don't you see the ray of life is coming to an end and this time next year they'll be first graders." Gretchen says.


	4. Randall's Reform

"It's almost like she left it there on purpose." Mikey says as Alexis and the others stare at a cart full of balls that Miss Finster left.

"All those balls just sitting there right or the picking." Vince says.

"What's to stop one of us from simply walking up there reaching in and getting the good ball for ourselves for a change?" T.J. asks.

"Finster." Gus says.

"According to the schedule she outta be right in to the second half of her sardine and pickle sandwich right about now." Gretchen says.

"I'm going for it." .J. says only to get seen by Randall and then Miss Finster come out running.

"What are you hooligans think your doing?" Miss Finster asks.

"Nothing." T.J. says.

"Yea a whole lot of nothing. Good boy Randall now step back from the cart all of you. You know the procedure the playground equipment has to be disreputed evenly among all the students not just a privileged few. Ok kids line up. Ah the good ball now who shall get it today? Lets see.. Ah. Randall!" Miss Finster says as she gives out the balls and gives Randall the good ball.

"Hey I'll let you play for a small fee that is." Randall says.

"Forget it Randall we'd rather play with a flat ball than a slime ball." Spinelli says as she and the others are walking past Randall and start playing with the ball until Miss Finster comes over and grabs T.J. by his shoulder and makes him go with her to a trash can before sending him to the wall.

"What in the world was that about?" Alexis asks.

"No idea but were gonna find out." Vince says.

*Timeskip*

"What!? T.J. have you lost your mind?" Vince asks after T.J. tries getting the group to let Randall hang out with them.

"I have to agree no good can come of this." Gretchen says.

"Come on you guys Randall just wants to be one of the gang." T.J. says.

"And I just wanna be a six foot tall body builder named Mo but we happen to live in something called reality." Spinelli says.

"I agree with the others T.J. all Randall has ever done is snitch and I don't want him around." Alexis says.

"Once a snitch always a snitch." Gretchen says.

"Oh come on." T.J. says.

"Hi everyone." Randall says as he walk over to the table.

"Randall have a seat we were just talking about you." T.J. says as Randall sits down.

"I know. So how's about we let bygones be bygones? I brought something to trade pickles and sardines." Randall says holding a sandwich.

"You make me sick." Vince says

"So did you guys hear. Miss Finster has a new rule about the drinking fountain you can only drink for three seconds or-" Randall then gets cut off by Spinelli.

"Hey Randall guess what." Spinelli says.

"What?" Randall asks.

"Nobody cares." Spinelli says.

"Not nice Spinelli." Alexis says.

"What Alex its not like any of us wanna hear about rules while were eating." Spinelli says.

"Even so you could have worded that a little more nicely." Alexis says.

"So this is working out pretty well for the first day huh?" Randall asks.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable eating with Miss Finster in the matter in which you are accustomed." Gretchen says.

"No way I'm staying here." Randall says.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Alexis what are you doing?" Randall asks as he comes over to Alexis while she is drawing in her book under the tree.

"Um drawing." Alexis says.

"So um thank you for sticking up for me at lunch with Spinelli." Randall says.

"Your welcome but don't mistake sympathy for friendship I still don't trust you but if you want advice on how to get the others to be more friendly with you go to T.J. he should be able to help. But honestly if you want my friendship you gotta show me you can actually be a friend to somebody and show me that you've actually changed then we'll see." Alexis says.

"Oh ok well thanks." Randall says as he leaves.

*Timeskip*

"Ok lets go." Randall says as he has Alexis and the others follow him to a door.

"This is it." Randall says.

"What this? We've walked past this door a million times." T.J. says.

"Besides it's locked." Vince says as he tries to open the door.

"No problem if you got the right equipment." Randall says as he opens the door and stops T.J. before he triggers a alarm. Once past the alarm and into another room the group see the room is full of balls.

"It's ball heaven." Mikey says as he and the others throw the balls out to the other kids before getting caught by Finster.

*Timeskip*

"Well isn't this nice eighty three brand new balls broken out of their wrappings and thrown out onto the dirt like someone's garbage. What do you people think these are? Play things? So which one of you little hooligans did it? Come on speak up. Was it you Detweiler!? How about you Spinelli? Well no matter I've got my sources. Randall!" Miss Finster yells.

"Yes Miss Finster?" Randall asks.

"Which one of these meiling mouthed hooligans broke into the ball room?" Miss Finster asks.

"Well uh.." Randall says nervously.

"You got anything to do with it boy you know I'll grant you immunity." Miss Finster says.

"Uh you see." Randall says.

"Come on spit it out!" Miss Finster yells.

"I don't know." Randall says making the others gasp.

"Yea I just don't know I was tying my shoe at the time see I well I just didn't see anything." Randall says.

"Fine then I'll just have to find out for myself." Miss Finster says as she leaves and the others start cheering and congratulating Randall for not snitching.

"Randall your one of us." Spinelli says causing Randall to smile.

*Timeskip*

After a while the group watch Randall digging and laughing with the diggers.

"I gotta hand it to you T.J. Randall sure has come around." Spinelli says.

"Yea its like he's a whole new kid." Vince says.

"Hey you guys Finster's giving you the balls. Come on." Gus says as everyone follow him to where Finster is.

"Man this is great. The diggers let me dig with them. The crier showed me all his tricks I even got an audience with King Bob." Randall says.

"Hey Randall think you could get us the good ball again?" Vince asks.

"No sweat Vinny leave it to me." Randall says as Finster then gives Dougless the good ball.

"Dougless." Randall says.

"Must be Finster's new snitch." T.J. says.

"New snitch?" Randall asks.

"Hey forget bout it man you moved on." Vince says.

"Dougless? What kind of name is that for a snitch? Look at him standing there with Finster all pretty like." Randall says.

"Okay okay so she got a new snitch. What do you care? Your cool now you've got friends." Spinelli says.

"Yea come on lets go play kickball." Mikey says.

"Go ahead I'll catch up in a minute." Randall says as everyone follows Mikey except for T.J. and Randall.

*Timeskip*

After a while the group is sent to the wall after finding out Randall had snitched on them.

"I knew he was a rat all along. I told you he'd fink us out." Spinelli says.

"He got it all and he just threw it away I just cant understand why he did it." Gretchen says.

"Who knows Gretchen who knows." T.J. says.


	5. True self revealed

One day while Alexis is out by the creek she shifts into wolf form as she then hears footsteps and turns to see T.J. and the others looking somewhat terrified.

"Guys please don't freak out I am so sorry I didn't tell you I had good reasons." Alexis says as she shifts to human form.

"So what are you exactly?" Vince asks.

"I'm a wolf shifter able to shift at will. But please don't be afraid I never meant to be any harm I wouldn't ever think if hurting any of you. Your my friends." Alexis says.

"D-don't worry we're not gonna run kind of frightened yea but more curious than anything really." T.J. says.

"So how long have you been able to shift into a wolf Alexis?" Gretchen asks.

"Since birth I lost my family when I was a baby and so I've been on my own since. I understand if you guys don't want to be my friends anymore." Alexis says.

"Are you kidding your ability is really cool yea it's slightly unnerving but it's really cool." Gus says.

"Really?" Alexis asks.

"Yea." Mickey says.

"Alex were not gonna stop being your friend cause your a wolf besides I'm sure if you did wanna hurt us you would of done it already now come on lets play in the creek." Spinelli says as the group start playing in the water.


	6. Asking Alexis

One day while walking home after school Alexis hears Gus calling her name and telling her to wait for him. As Alexis stops she sees Gus stop panting from being out of breath.

"Are you ok Gus?" Alexis asks.

"Yes but I have something I wanted to ask you." Gus says once he is done panting.

"What is it?" Alexis asks.

"I was wondering if... you would..um... like to... be.. my girlfriend?" Gus asks closing his eyes expecting the worst.

"I'd love to." Alexis asks.

"Ok I knew it was a long shot anyw- uh did you just say yes?" Gus asks. Alexis nods.

"Gus to be honest I like you as well and honestly I have since we met I was just afraid to say anything." Alexis says shyly.

"I'm glad you feel the same." Gus says smiling.


	7. Dodgeball City

"Come on Vince don't give up!" Spinelli yells as the others cheer Vince on in a stand off against Erwin Lawson.

"You can do it!" T.J. yells.

"Actually I calculated his odds of survival at 13,007 to 1 but go get him Vince." Gretchen says.

"Get me outta here Vince! I'm not cut out for jail I cant take it!" Mikey yells.

"Shut up Mikey it's just dodgeball jail." Spinelli says before Vince then gets pounded with dodgeballs.

*Timeskip*

"You realize that of course if we lose one more game we tied the schools record of unsecutive doubts and humiliation." Gretchen says.

"I blame myself." Vince says.

"It's not your fault Vince. Dodgeballs a team sport we win together we lose together. Well except for the winning." T.J. says.

"Hey guys how's it going." Gus says as he walks into the shop.

"A bit more swell now that we got smoothies wanna join us?" T.J. asks.

"Cant my mom says I gotta practice my guitar lessons." Gus says as he hugs Alexis before taking a seat next to her in the booth. A moment later a kid walks in and freaks out upon seeing Gus and calls him El Diablo before running into a chips pole. As Alexis goes to walk over to the kid Gus grabs Alexis by her wrist and has her go with him.

"Um Gus what was that all about?" Alexis asks.

"Lets just say if I told you your probably not gonna believe me." Gus says.

"Gus I'm a werewolf and you wouldn't have believed me till I showed you so spill." Alexis says.

"Well the reason the kid called me El Diablo is because I'm really good at dodgeball and got a reputation for it at my old school just don't tell the others for now." Gus says.

"Alright." Alexis says.

"You wanna go to the creek with me for a bit?" Gus asks.

"Sure." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Bravo safety man play another one." Hector says as Gus is playing his guitar while sitting with Hector and Alexis.

"I agree Gus keep going your really good." Alexis says as T.J. and Vince come over.

"Hey Gus fancy act." T.J. says.

"Safety man gonna be a rock star." Hector says.

"Yep I'm gonna lick this thing or my name isn't guitar Gus I hope to do it along side my girlfriend Alexis." Gus says causing Alexis to smile.

"You know Gus we heard another nickname for ya. El Diablo. Fasted hand at the game of dodgeball in the history of playground fun." T.J. says causing Gus to make a sour note on his guitar.

"Sound familiar?" Vince asks.

"Never heard of it." Gus says as he shakes his head.

"Safety man no play dodgeball not safe." Hector says.

"Hector's right I'm just not a dodgeball kind of kid." Gus says as he glances at Alexis before back at T.J. and Vince.

"Oh. Oh ok. Sorry to interrupt your practice." T.J. says s Gus goes back to playing his guitar.

"Gus I gotta admit your guitar playing has gotten really good." Alexis says.

"Thanks Alexis." Gus says smiling as he continues playing before catching a dodgeball.

"Come on you two lets play somewhere else." Gus says as he drops the ball and walks away with Alexis and Hector.

*Timeskip*

After a little while in the cafeteria the gang comes asking Gus to play dodgeball after finding out he is El Diablo.

"No. I'm not playing." Gus says.

"But Gus we need you." T.J. says.

"Nothing personal T.J. but I wont do it find yourself another kid." Gus says.

"But we're friends! Fellow fourth graders. Dessert deep-" T.J. then gets cut off by Mikey.

"Almost mystical bond." Mikey says.

"Almost mystical bond between us." T.J. says.

"Sorry but I've hung up my dodgeballs for good." Gus says.

"Save the drama for your mama Gus were talking all the marbles here." Spinelli says.

"Boy the f cord is murder." Gus says as he continues practicing his guitar.

"Gus this is T.J. talking man I'm not gonna beg but..please! You gotta play!" T.J. says getting on one knee.

"T.J. you went behind Gus's back and made a bet you should of asked first." Alexis says.

"It is after all only marbles." Gus says.

"Only..only marbles." T.J. says as he begins stuttering.

"Only marbles!" Spinelli says as she takes Gus's guitar and starts untuning it.

"Spinelli no its takes me hours to tune that thing!" Gus says.

"Tell me why you wont play devil boy." Spinelli says.

"This is your game. Your El Diablo." Vince says.

"No. I used to be El Diablo. I suppose a kid cant run forever. You see dodgeball used to be my life. I had all the shots. Sliders, curves, skippy, etc. I was the scourge of the school. It was sweet. But I guess I tangoed too close to the torch. Maybe I love the game too much. Anyway that's when it happened. Poor little kid he was s shook up he could never go near the playground again. Steady during lunch I did that to him. Sorry but I just cant play." Gus says as he takes his guitar and goes outside.

"Alex please say you'll at least play?" T.J. asks.

"Sorry T.J. but you dug your own grave you can lay in it. You shouldn't have made a bet like that without consulting Gus first." Alexis says as she follows Gus outside for recess.

*Timeskip*

"Looks like its starting." Alexis says pointing to the kids putting their marbles in a trashcan.

"T.J. is on his own Alex I cant do it." Gus says. Alexis nods as she listen to Gus play while sitting with Hector.

"Gus you gotta do something! It's a blood bath. A massacre." Mikey says as he runs over.

"Guess our little friends never learned the dodge part of dodgeball. You wouldn't happen to now how to make a T7 cord would you?" Gus asks.

"Fiddle on precious nero as your empire burns all around you." Mikey says.

"Hey where's our little friend Hector?" Gus asks.

"There Gus!" Alexis says as she points to Hector holding a marble and one of the kids getting ready to throw a dodgeball at Hector.

"What the!?" Gus asks as Alexis jumps in front of Hector to try and protect him but in doing so both Alexis and Hector are hit with dodgeballs. Alexis then gets up feeling winded but helps Hector over to the steps where they were sitting at and then sees Gus isn't there.

"Where's safety man?" Hector asks holding his arm.

"That's it all the fourth graders are in jail! The marbles are ours!" Lawson says.

"Not quite." Gus says as he stands where the dodgeball game is going on.

"Its him." Gretchen says.

"Yes the one they call El Diablo." T.J . says.

"Pfft. El Diablo huh well now your gonna be El Dialoser." Lawson laughs.

"That so." Gus says before hits all the fifth graders with dodgeballs leaving Lawson by himself.

"Ok you win! The marbles are all yours! Take em I don't care just don't don't!" Lawson yells.

"This one is for my girlfriend and Hector." Gus says before hitting Lawson with dodgeball.

"Wow that was great Gus." T.J. says as the he, the gang, and Hector go over to Gus.

"Now that El Diablo's back were gonna rule this playground right through sixth grade." Vince says.

"Yea. What do you say we challenge the sixth graders next?" T.J. asks.

"Nope." Gus says as everyone starts trying to change his mind except for Alexis and Hector.

"Sorry but my work here is done. El Diablo's hanging up his dodgeballs for good." Gus says as he walks off.


	8. Nightmares

One night while Alexis is staying the night with Gus she starts fighting in her sleep.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf with red eyes as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then quickly heads outside and lays down outside on the ground and begins crying. Alexis then hears footsteps and turns around to see Gus.

"I heard you fighting in your sleep are you ok?" Gus asks.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared and worried.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell me. Besides I can tell your trying to hide something." Gus says. Alexis sighs knowing he she can trust him even if she doesn't want to talk about the dream.

"I had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was young and it just got me riled up." Alexis says sadly.

"What was it about Alex?" Gus asks. Alexis looks at Gus with tears in her eyes. Gus then gently pulls Alexis into gentle hug.

"It was a n-nightmare about my m-mothers and my packs death and the w-wolf who did it. Chaos kept saying it was... all my fault for their death and that I .. should never have even been b-born." Alexis says crying.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare. It's over now." Gus says trying to calm Alexis down.

"I was so scared when I heard my mothers scream and that wolfs voice again." Alexis says calming down.

"Don't worry it wasn't real I promise it was just a dream and dreams can't hurt you." Gus says.

"Come on Alex lets go back to sleep and instead of sleeping in your bed you can sleep next to me that way you won't be by yourself." Gus says as he and Alexis head quietly to his room. Alexis lays down quietly next to Gus.

"Goodnight." Alexis says before falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Gus says before falling asleep quickly.


	9. Old Folks Home

"Talk Mikey talk." Spinelli says.

"Please." Gus and Alexis beg.

"I'm sorry but I just cant tell you about our wonderful Saturday surprise until everyone is here and that includes T.J." Mikey says.

"I wish T.J. would just show already this is driving me nuts." Spinelli says.

"Here he comes." Gus says pointing to T.J. running over.

"Guys! Guys guess doing Saturday." T.J. says.

"Going to visit senior citizens." Mikey says.

"Good one Mikey but no we're going to the senior fusion quest at the mall." T.J. says.

"Aww man T.J. you serious?" Vince asks.

"Asef himself is gonna be there signing trading cards and any flat surface you bring." T.J. says.

"But I made an appointment this Saturday for us to share our youth with those less youthful at the center the for extremely mature." Mikey says.

"Sorry Mikey but if the choice is senior fusion or an old folks home the guy in a mediator wins every time." Spinelli says.

"Perhaps we should visit the old folks home some other Saturday." Gretchen says.

"But I promised I'd arrive with six friends this Saturday." Mikey says.

"Uh maybe you can find six other friends." Gus says as everyone walks off. After a day of Mikey convincing the others to go to the old folks home they eventually agree.

*Timeskip*

"Here we are about to begin the greatest Saturday ever. I cant wait to see the smiles on their faces when they see us." Mikey says as he rings the door bell and elderly blonde lady answers the door.

"Go away we don't want any." The lay says before closing the door.

"Welp we tried lets hit the fusion fest." T.J. says.

"Wait friends I'm sure it was just some misunderstanding." Mikey says as he knocks on the door again.

"What do you want?" The lady asks as she opens the door again.

"Pardon me mam I'm Mikey Blumberg. My friends and I are here for a visit." Mikey says.

"Oh youngins oh why didn't you say so before I thought you were another salesman now come in come in." The lady says.

"See guys. We're gonna have a wonderful time." Mikey says.

"Speaking of time Gus initiate stop watch." T.J. says.

"Stop watch initiated. Twenty minutes in counting T.J." Gus says as he sets timer on his watch.

"Lets do it." T.J. says.

"Look who's here everybody the kid who's suppose to sing for us and his little friends." The lady says as elders start taking kids out of the gang one by one leaving Alexis by herself. As Alexis turns her head she sees a elderly golden retriever outside and decides to go outside to say hello.

"Hi boy. I guess it's just you and me huh." Alexis says.

"I guess it is." The retriever says making Alexis jump.

"You can understand me?" Alexis asks.

"Of course your a wolf are you not?" The dog asks.

"Yes but how-" Alexis then gets cut off by the dog.

"I maybe old but my sense of smell is as keen as ever. What's your name anyway young one?" The dog asks.

"Alexis. But my friend call me Alex for short." Alexis says.

"Well it certainly is nice to meet a fellow canine. My name is Max." The dog says as Alexis goes over to some bushes and shifts to wolf form so if people see her they wont think she is crazy talking to a dog.

"So what brings you here?" Max asks.

"My friends." Alexis says.

"I remember my boy Alan. I would run around with him everywhere until he moved with his girlfriend and I got left behind." Max says.

"So how did you end up here?" Alexis asks.

"A elderly lady found me walking the street one night and gave me a home here. She is my girl now. I watch over her whenever she is out and I give her all my attention when I am with her." Max says.

"Wow I didn't think I would run into someone who knows how it feels to have people you care for." Alexis says as she sees Mikey and the others coming out the door. Alexis shifts back to human form and goes over to them.

"Thank goodness that's over. Let's get out of here." Mikey says.

"But Mikey this Rogan guy invented senior fusion." T.J. says.

"That's nothing T.J. my guy worked at James Alamos. He actually had access to test sites." Gretchen says.

"Well my lady is teaching me a thing or two about south brawls." Spinelli says.

"Come on guys the bus is here we don't wanna miss the fest." Mikey says.

"But this guy was just about to give me pro base running tips." Vince says.

"We're not going nowhere!" Spinelli says.

"Yea Mikey come on we're going back in." T.J. says.

"No I wont go back in there. I can't deal with those crazy old folks anymore!" Mikey says.

"Sure you can Mikey. They're not crazy they're great." Gus says.

"They're booing me!" Mikey says.

"Huh?" Vince asks.

"I expected everyone to be happy just listening to me sing. Instead all they do is complain about the songs I'm singing." Mikey says.

"Well did you ask them what songs they'd like to hear?" Gretchen asks.

"Uh no." Mikey says.

"Well maybe if you'd listen to what they're saying you'd learn some neat stuff and make a few new friends. Sure worked that way for all of us." T.J. says.

"Gee I guess I wasn't thinking about it like that T.J." Mikey says.

"Up for giving it another shot?" T.J. asks.

"Why yes I think I am." Mikey says as the gang except for Alexis go back in.

"Come on Max I think you'll like hearing Mikey sing." Alexis says.

"I'd be delighted to hear him sing." Max says as he and Alexis go in and listen along side the others as Mikey sings.


	10. Recess: School's Out PT 1

"Welp that should do it there's enough here for everyone." Spinelli as she, Gus, Alexis, Mikey, and Vince get ice cream from a truck.

"Good. Then its party time." Vince says as Mikey launches ice cream to kids of the playground.

"Attention students this is Principal Prickly talking. Some of you may have noticed ice cream on the playground. I want you to know that I will not stand for this. This ice cream should be eaten immediately." The voice on the intercom says until it stops letting Alexis and the others know T.J. got caught.

*Timeskip*

"It's always this day a bummer for me. In other ways its the ultimate high because in meanwhile you kids pass another step towards-" Miss Grotke then gets cut off by Spinelli.

"Uh Miss Grotke." Spinelli says.

"Yes Spinelli?" Miss Grotke asks.

"I don't mean to interrupt but." Spinelli says pointing to the clock.

"Oh yes be my guest." Miss Grotke says as the kids then start counting down until the clock rings and everybody starts cheering now that the school year is finally over before running out of the classroom and then outside of the school. The gang then starts walking down the street together.

"Man T.J. that prank was sweet." Vince says.

"Yea you should have seen the look on Finster's face I thought she was gonna blow gasket." Spinelli says.

"And those lime sickles were tasty." Mikey says.

"Tasty beginning to a tasty summer. Full of nothing but weeks of riding bikes, hanging out at the lake, and teepeeing the west side golf course. Summer vacation the ultimate recess." T.J. says.

"Yea I cant wait to get to baseball camp." Vince says.

"Baseball camp? What are you talking about?" T.J. asks.

"Actually T.J. I'm gonna be out of town too. See the big town wrestling federation as this training camp and I gotta learn some new moves if I'm ever gonna turn pro." Spinelli says.

"But Spinelli!" T.J. says.

"It's military camp for me. My dad says I need to learn to be a leader." Gus says

"I shall be attending the mount van burens space camp. Don't wanna let those science geeks get ahead of me.

"You mean your all going to camp?" T.J. asks.

"Not me." Mikey says.

"Thank goodness." T.J. says.

"The young voices training program doesn't like the word camp. They provide an opportunity for inspiring singers to train their voices in a rigorous yet supportive setting." Mikey says.

"What about yu Alex?" T.J. asks.

"I wont be hanging out a whole lot but I'll be in the woods running around testing what I've learned as a wolf but I'll still be around if you wanna hang out but I wont be able to hang out everyday." Alexis says.

"But summers gonna be ruined what am I gonna do!? Play baseball by myself? Watch reruns? Read!?" T.J. asks.

"Sorry man but we gotta think about our futures." Vince says as he goes over T.J.

"Yea we cant waste all summer just fooling around like kids." Spinelli says.

"Bu we are kids." T.J. says.

"Actually as a completion of fourth grade we are technically considered pre young adults." Gretchen says.

"And next year we wont even be pre." Mikey says.

"But... alright lets make the most of the time we've got left when do you all leave?" T.J. asks.

"First thing in the morning." Vince says.

"Aww man." T.J. says.

*Timeskip*

"Well there's my bus better get going." Gretchen says as she walks off.

"Same here." Spinelli says as she leaves.

"Bye T.J. try to have some fun." Mikey says as he leaves.

"Don't worry buddy you'll have a great time without us." Vince says.

"I don't know Vince all my plans were made for seven." T.J. says as Vince leaves.

"Welp T.J. there's my transport. Hey why don't you come with military camp's gonna be a blast." Gus says as someone then starts yelling for him to get to the bus.

"Thanks Gus but I think I'll stick it out at home this summer." T.J. says.

"Ok but you don't know what your missing." Gus says as he gives Alexis a hug and kisses her cheek before leaving.

"Come on T.J. I'll walk you home before I leave." Alexis says as she walks T.J. to his house.

"I guess I'll see you later." T.J. says

"Here T.J. this is a special whistle that only dogs can here if you need me or wanna hang out use this I meant to give everyone one but I forgot. Anyways try not to have to much fun without us." Alexis says as she gives T.J. a dog whistle before leaving.


	11. Recess: School's Out PT 2

A few days after Alexis stops to lay down after running around all day she hears the whistle she gave T.J. and goes to see what he needs. Shortly upon arriving she sees the entire gang.

"Ok T.J. what's this big secret plot of yours?" Spinelli asks.

"Follow me." T.J. says as the group follows him to the school.

"Look at that." T.J. says pointing to people with trucks unloading stuff into the school.

"Who are those guys?" Vince asks.

"Perhaps there government agents." Gretchen says.

"Or gangsters." Mikey says.

"Or aliens." Gus says.

"Aliens? They don't look like aliens." Spinelli says.

"Well maybe there in disguise." Gus says.

"Yea I mean if you were an alien you wouldn't just walk around in your lizard skin all day." Mikey says.

"Hmm good point." Spinelli says.

"Well whoever they are we need to take a closer look." T.J. says.

"I agree I wanna know what they're up to." Alexis says as the group then gets one of the boxes from the vehicles using the way they got the ice cream.

"Man this thing weighs a ton." Vince says.

"That's cause its full of moon rocks and alien eggs." Gus says as T.J. opens the box to see its only a bunch of paper.

"Hey it's just a bunch of paper." Gus says.

"Weather maps. Test scores. Some stuff written in Swedish." Vince says.

"Actually that's Norwegian." Gretchen says.

"Whatever! It's all just dumb school stuff!" Spinelli says.

"You got me out of baseball camp to watch some guy restock the supply room!?" Vince asks.

"No something's going on in the school I swear!" T.J. says.

"Know what I think T.J.? I think you cooked this whole thing up just cause you wanted us back from camp." Spinelli says.

"What!?" T.J asks.

"Hey we understand. It must be pretty boring around all summer by yourself." Mikey says.

"Your mind simply created an adventure cause it needs some excitement." Gretchen says.

"No! It really happened! I saw Prickly disappear!" T.J. says.

"Well then if Prickly disappeared then who's that?" Gus asks pointing what looks to be Prickly getting into his car and leaving the school.

"Come on guys let's get back to camp." Vince says.

"Yea see you in a few weeks T.J." Spinelli says as she and the others start walking as T.J. runs over to them.

"No wait! You guys gotta believe me. I'm not making it up I-" T.J. gets cut off as he starts stuttering staring at something. The others turn to see what looks to be a laser satellite coming out of the roof of the school.

"Whoa what's happening?" Gus asks as the laser fires before stopping and going back into the school.

"Ok that right there that was messed up." Vince says as Mikey faints.

*Timeskip*

"Mikey? Mikey you ok?" T.J. asks as Mikey wakes up.

"Where am I?" Mikey asks.

"Your in T.J.'s back yard man." Vince says.

"How'd you guys get me here.. hey this is kind of comfy." Mikey says as he realizes he is in a wheel barrel.

"Yea yea get outta there you big lummox." Spinelli says as she pushes the barrel over.

"Ok T.J. you were right. Something weird is going on in he school and Prickly must be in on it." Vince says.

"I say we go to the police." Gus says.

"Yea we should get authorities to help us." Alexis says.

"I already went to the police. I went to everyone. Nobody listen." T.J. says.

"What we need is proof." Gretchen says.

"Proof? How we gonna get proof?" Vince asks.

"I got a plan. A stake out." T.J. says.

"A stake out?" Vince asks.

"Yea we can stay up in my tree house every night until something happens." T.J. says.

"Like one of them tv cop shows." Spinelli says.

"Sure and the next time those guys make a move we'll catch them red handed." T.J. says.

"We can take pictures with my night vision digital cam." Gretchen says.

"Then we call in the feds and bang we got them." Gus says.

"Only one problem. What about camp?" Vince asks.

"Oh yea. If my dad finds out I've gone awall he'll throw me in the brig till September." Gus says.

"Not to worry. All I gotta do is get Becky to drive you guys back to camp in the morning and at night we'll pick you up again. You'll be campers by day spies by night." T.J. says.

"But what if the camp counselors notice we're not there?" Gus asks.

"Leave that to me." T.J. says.

*Timeskip*

Shortly after making sure the others wont get in trouble the gang starts spying on the school in the treehouse while waiting on T.J.

"Infrared night vision. Two hundred to two hundred zoom. I gotta hand it to you Gretch you can see the whole school with this thing." Vince says.

"Oh you can make lots of handy things out of the spare parts in a family's garage. Why I once fashioned a particle accelerator out of a broken hair dryer and a four slice toaster oven." Gretchen says.

"Tonight the moment arrived. We met behind the drive through menu and kissed passionately as the sound of the deep at fryer faded into the night. Man I wish I had a older sister." Spinelli says as she and Gus laugh while Spinelli reads Becky's diary.

"Laugh if you will I think it's beautiful." Mikey says as T.J. arrives.

"Sorry I'm late guys but I had to wait till my mom and dad fell asleep before I could sneak out with the goodies." T.J. says holding a backpack full of food.

"Roast beef and mashed potatoes my favorite." Mikey says as he starts eating.

"I also managed to swipe this." T.J. says as he is holding a tub of ice cream.

"Rocky road my other favorite." Mikey says as he takes the ice cream tub and opens it.

"Hey give me some of that." Spinelli says as she an the others except Gretchen start eating the ice cream.

"Excuse me but shouldn't we wait till after dinner to eat dessert?" Gretchen asks causing the others to laugh.

"Good one Gretch." Spinelli says.

"Man you were right T.J. this is the life." Vine says as the group continue eating the ice cream.

"Spying on bad guys, hanging out, and eating ice cream." Spinelli says.

"The ultimate kid experience." Gretchen says.

"Too bad these day are numbered." Gretchen says sadly.

"Yea this is probably the last summer we'll get to do stuff like this." Vince says.

"Kind of womps huh." T.J. says sadly.

"Hey remember that summer after second grade when we went down to the pond everyday to catch minos?" Spinelli asks.

"Or how about that summer we all carved our initials in that big tree in the Wilsons back yard." Gretchen says.

"And Spinelli spelled hers wrong." Vince says.

"Hey I was seven and S's are tricky." Spinelli says as Gus starts crying.

"Are you alright Gus?" Alexis asks as she notices Gus crying.

"What's your problem this is the first summer you've lived here." Spinelli says.

"I know and now I'll never have any of those memories." Gus says as he hugs Alexis crying.

"Know what I'll never forget? That song T.J.'s sister taught us the first year after kindergarten." Mikey says.

"Oh yea back when she was nice." T.J. says.

"How'd it go again?" Spinelli asks.

 **Start of song john jacob jingleheimer Schmidt**

 ** _Mikey singing_**

 _John Jacob Jinglheimer Schmidt_

 ** _T.J. and Mikey singing together_**

 _His name is my name too_

 _ **Vince, Mikey, Spinelli, and T.J. singing together**_

 _Whenever I go out_

 _The people always shout_

 _The entire group singing together_

 _There's goes John Jacob Jingleheirmer Schmidt_

 _da da da da da da da_

 _John Jacob Jingleheirmer Schmidt_

 _His name is my name too_

 _Whenever I go out_

 _The people always shout_

 _There goes John Jacob Jingleheirmer Schmidt_

 _da da da da da da da_

 _John Jacob Jingleheirmer Schmidt_

 _His name is my name too_

 _Whenever I go out_

 _The people always shout_

 _There goes John Jacob Jingleheirmer Schmidt_

 _da da da da da da da_

 **Song over**

*Timeskip*

"Double dip polyester. These are Prickly's alright." Gretchen says examining golf pants T.J. found while the others were gone and listening to him explain what he found.

"But why would the bald guy wanna pretend to be Principal Prickly? And where's the real Principal Prickly anyway?" Vince asks.

"Wait a minute there's something in here. Help me?" Gretchen says as she pulls out a piece of paper and reads it.

"It sounds like a desperate cry for help." Mikey says.

"Then Principal Prickly must still be in the school." Vince says.

"Being held captive." Gus says

"You know what that means don't you guys? We gotta go in there and save him." T.J. says as and the others prepare to go save Prickly.

"Bikes?" T.J. asks.

"Check." Vince says.

"Walkie talkie?" T.J. asks.

"Check." Gus says.

"Rope with pointy thing?" T.J. asks.

"Check." Mikey says.

"Good. Let's go." T.J. says as he and the others leave shortly arriving at the school and soon managing to get in.

"My this is creepy." Gretchen says.

"Yea. I've never ben in a school at night before." Mikey says.

"Heck I bet no kid has." Vince says.

"I wonder where the aliens went." Gus says.

"They probably go back to the mother ship at night." Spinelli says.

"Quick in here." T.J. whispers as they hide in a room from some people coming down the hallway.

"Hey this is our old room." Vince says.

"Sure hope somebody is feeding the gerbil." Gus says.

"Shh. I hear something." T.J. says as the group search around to find where the voices are coming from.

"It sounds like its coming from that vent." Alexis says.

"What are you doing?" Vince asks as T.J. climbs onto a desk to reach the vent.

"Finding out what's what." T.J. says as the group follow him through the vent soon finding the source of the voices and see all kinds of technology.

"Whoa what is all this stuff?" Spinelli asks.

"Looks to be bluetonium turbine closer to herbo electro to your right is the laser device we saw earlier and of course that glowing orb an electro pulse generator. Cleary there gonna upset the entire system-" Gretchen then gets cut off by T.J.

"Shh. The bad guys are talking." T.J. says as the group listens to the guys talk and watch them fire a laser at the moon attempting to move it.

"He's shooting that thing at the moon." Mikey says.

"I told you they were aliens." Spinelli says as the laser then stops.


	12. Recess: School's Out PT 3

"We gotta get outta here." Vince says as Mikey is eating.

"Uh oh." Mikey says as he stops eating.

"What is it?" T.J. asks.

"I got that feeling T.J." Mikey says.

"Hold it in big guy hold it in." Spinelli says.

"I can't." Mikey says as he burps making it echo in the room as the vent the group is hiding in then crashes down onto floor making the group get seen.

"Run!" T.J. yells as the group go to run through a door but stop seeing a guy on the other side.

"Get off our planet alien scum." Spinelli says as she head buts the guy in is stomach making him fall to the ground as the group run past him trying to escape the guards and find a way out of the school. T.J. then throws some marbles onto the ground momentarily stopping the guards as the group then head for some doors but stop seeing ninjas.

"Ninjas! Ninjas why'd the have to be ninjas!" Gus says as the group run in another direction trying to escape the ninjas and the guards.

"This way! Hurry!" Vince says as they try to get through a door being closed off. Everyone all but T.J. manages to get out before the door gets closed off.

"T.J.! T.J.!" Gus yell as he and Spinell try to get the door back open.

"It wont budge!" Spinelli says as they see ninjas are coming after tem. The group then manage to get away and then head for the police station. Once at the police station the group explain what happened to two cops.

"So your saying you just escaped from a troop of ninja warriors?" One of the cops asks.

"That's right." Vince says.

"And they got a giant laser gun in the school auditorium?" The other cop asks.

"Precisely." Gretchen says.

"Which is aimed at the moon?" One of the cops asks.

"Thank heavens you understand." Mikey says as the cops start laughing. After getting laughed at the group go back to the box of papers they had swiped and take out papers hoping to find something.

"Let's see. Weather maps. Some stuff in Norwegian. A farmers alganac. There must be something in here that explains what that Professor Benedict is doing." Gretchen says.

"Well I'll tell you one thing he's not doing. He's not having lunch tomorrow at twelve twenty two with his little girlfriend." Spinelli says as she is messing with a book she found.

"Spinelli that's the man's personal date book." Mikey says.

"Well it's mine now and I guess Miss Luna Pergum is gonna be waiting at the restaurant all by herself." Spinelli says.

"Who did you say?" Gretchen asks.

"The girl's name is in here. Luna Pergum. Must be some Italian chic." Spinelli says as she gives Gretchen the book.

"Let me see that. Luna Pregium of course." Gretchen says looking at the book.

"What are you talking about Grethen?" Vince asks.

"Don't you understand? Luna Pregium is no lady it's a event. Look. Once a month the moon reaches the point where it's closest to the Earth. Luna Pergium. Which in this case happens to be twelve twenty two tomorrow afternoon." Gretchen says.

"Hey maybe that's when that Benedict guy is gonna shoot his laser at the moon and blow it up." Gus says.

"Close Gus but I have another theory. See when I was up in space camp I observed some strange abnormalities in the moon's position. I couldn't figure out what was causing it. But now it all makes sense. Doctor Benedict's device is not a laser beam at all it's a tractor beam." Gretchen says.

"You mean he's gonna plow the moon's surface? Whatever will he plant?" Mikey asks.

"Not a tractor you goomba a tractor beam like from a science fiction movie." Spinelli says.

"Precisely. You see at theoretically the powerful tractor beam will shot at the moon exactly at Luna Pergium and move the moon into another orbit." Gretchen says.

"Move the moon? But why would anybody wanna do that?" Vince asks.

"Who knows Vince. Who knows." Gretchen says as she looks up at the moon. The group then go up to the treehouse as they hear T.J. trying to contact them on the walkie talkie.

"It's T.J. buddy your ok." Vince says as he picks up the walkie talkie.

"I'm ok and so is Principal Prickly." T.J. says.

"Principal Prickly but-" Vince then gets cut off by T.J.

"Look I don't have time to explain but I think I've found out what Benedict is trying to do. He's trying to get rid of summer vacation." T.J. says.

"No!" Mikey yells.

"Guys don't freak out on me. I got a plan. All we gotta do is-" T.J. then suddenly stops talking.

"T.J.! T.J.!" Spinelli yells as she takes the walkie talkie.

"It's dead." Gretchen says.

"They must have got him." Mikey says.

"This isn't good." Alexis says.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Gus asks.

"There's only one thing we can do. We gotta get help." Vince says as the group then go to where Becky works at the next day and talk to her through the drive through.

"Becky this is Vince." Vince says.

"Vince what are you doing here?" Becky asks.

"It's not just Vince. It's me, Gretchen, and everybody. We got a problem." Spinelli says.

"Yea well I got a problem too. It's called seven dweeby ten year olds who wont leave me alone even when I'm at work. I am a professional so whatever your little problem is forget it." Becky says.

"But its about T.J." Gretchen says.

"He's in trouble and he needs your help." Gus says.

"Well isn't that nice after stealing my diary, threatening to put it on the internet, and making m drive across the state three times. He needs my help? Give me on good reason why I should help him." Becky says.

"Cause he's your little brother and he needs you." Mikey says.

"Please pull forward to the second drive through window." Becky says convinced. Once the group is on their way with Becky in the flappy burger vehicle the group explain what happened to T.J.

"Wow I cant believe my little brother actually stumbled upon a real live evil conspiracy." Becky says.

"That's our Theodor." Gretchen says.

"Hey guys you should see the crates of soda they left back there." Gus says.

"And boxes of mustard and ketchup too. Mmm tomatoey." Mikey says as he eats some ketchup.

"Hey! That stuffs the property of flappy burger international." Becky says.

"Quit your gabbing and step on it we need reinforcements." Spinelli says as the group then stop at all the camps getting all the kids from the camps before then stopping close to the school as Gretchen then tries to get the attention of the kids with no avail. Gus comes over and says he can help.

"Kids of the playground meet your new commanding officer." Spinelli says as, Alexis, and Vince introduce Gus to the kids.

"Griswald he couldn't lead a glee club." Brad laughs.

"You find that funny Bradley? Well I'm not here to make jokes I'm here to make history! So if you wanna laugh take it somewhere else but if you wanna save the world then suck in your gut and stand at attention. Now who's with me?" Gus asks as the kids prepare themselves and their weapons to get ready to enter the school while Alexis and the gang listen to Gus's plan.

"Vince you and the Ashley's will be in charge of unit A. Alexis and I will take unit B. Spinelli your in charge of the special forces." Gus says.

"Special forces?" Spinelli asks slightly nervous.

"The kindergartners." Gus says.

"I owe you for this Griswald." Spinelli says.

"Now there's one last thing I need to say. This mission is bigger than anyone of us kids. Bigger than T.J. even bigger than Principal Prickly. This my friend is about the future." Gus says.

"Geez he sounds like T.J." Vince says.

"Shh. He's on a role." Spinelli says.

"Years from now when kids who aren't even born yet look back on this moment. They'll say they did it t. Those kids saved third street school. They saved summer vacation. So boys and girls we're going in." Gus says.


	13. Recess: School's Out PT 4

The kids then put their plan into action having Mikey and the diggers distract the guards for everyone else to sneak in. Once inside the kids split up to continue their plan. Once Spinelli, Vince, Alexis, and Gus come to a corner they stop seeing guards.

"Ready?" Gus asks as the others nod.

"Hey guards!" Gus says as he and the others throw water balloons at the guards getting their attention. The four then split up going to their sections as they're chased by guards.

"Now!" Alexis and Gus yell as they go outside and climb over some furniture they used to trap the guards as kids on the roof of the school start throwing balls at the guards. Gus and Alexis then meet up with the rest of the gang in the stairwell.

"Your plan's working Gus." Vince says.

"Good now we gotta stop that laser beam before it's too late." Gus says.

"That's what you think kid. You brats are done for." The bald guy says as he starts coming up the steps.

"Hey baldy say your prayers. It's chowder time." A voice says revealing to be T.J. and Prickly holding a pot of corn chowder as they dump it and the pot on the bald guy.

"Bull's-eye." Mr. Prickly ad T.J. say together as they come down the steps.

"T.J." Mikey says.

"I knew you guys would come back for us." T.J. says.

"Oh that's gotta hurt." Spinelli says as the bald guy stumbles back down the steps.

"He'll be feeling that tomorrow." Alexis says.

"Six minutes to Pregium." Gretchen says.

"Quick to the auditorium and no running in the halls." Prickly says as he and the kids get to the auditorium as the guys are about to start.

"Quickly we've only got four minutes left." Benedict says.

"You've got no minutes Phill. This is my school and I want it back." Prickly says.

"Sorry Pete your jut gonna have to wait till I finish making the world a better place. Now lets get this show on the road." Benedict says as guards come in surrounding the kids.

"Don't do it Doctor Benedict!" Gretchen says.

"Don't do it. You think after all this planning after all this work you can get me to stop just by saying don't do it?" Benedict asks.

"What if we add please?" Mikey asks.

"You kids just don't get it do you? Well let me explain this in a way your little uneducated minds will understand. The American public think test scores are too low but if a person say me could make test scores go up why everybody'd feel better. They might even elect that person President of the United States. Now do you have any idea which countries have to highest test scores?" Benedict asks.

"Um. Japan." Gretchen says.

"Germany?" Vince asks.

"Cherodefwago?" Mikey asks.

"Canada! Iceland! Norway! And why? Because it's snowing up there all the time. Kids don't waste their time playing ball. They're inside studying and that is why I'm getting rid of summer vacation once and for all." Benedict says.

"You got it all wrong old man! Your plan will never work. Sure maybe your crazy laser beam can move the moon. Maybe you can even make it snow all summer. Maybe you can get rid of long afternoons playing baseball or sunny days down by the lake or warm nights camping out under the stars but that wont stop us! We'll ride our bikes through the snow. We'll play football in the slush. We'll camp out in igloos! You may take away summer but you'll never take away summer vacation." T.J. says.

"We'll I can try. Do it now!" Benedict says.

"Yes sir." A guy says as they prepare the laser.

"No!" Mikey yells as Miss Finster comes in on a rope through the window on the roof.

"Hey teacher leave them kids alone." Miss Finster says.

"Miss Finster." T.J. says.

"Muriel. Your still a vision of loveliness." Benedict says.

"Yea and your still a two bit recess hating pretty boy." Miss Finster says.

"That hurt Muriel but I'll forgive you if you just come back to me." Benedict says.

"Ha. I'd rather eat playground dirt." Miss Finster says.

"That can be arranged my dear." Benedict says.

"Not before I take you down." Miss Finster says.

"Take me down. Yea right you and what army?" Benedict asks.

"Me and this army." Miss Finster says as teachers come in on ropes.

"The teachers." Gus says.

"Get them!" Benedict yells as ninjas and guards go after the kids and the teachers. Alexis then follows Gus to wall as they stop and shake some soda cans as they cornered by ninjas.

"Drink soda ninjas!" Gus yells as he and Alexis spray the ninjas with soda momentarily stopping them till they run out of soda.

"Halt!" Gus says making the ninja stop as he and Alexis point to where Spinelli is above them.

"Flying priss!" Spinelli yells as she jumps off a steel bar and lands on the ninjas knocking them out.

"Nice flying priss Spinelli." Gus says.

"Thanks I've been working on it." Gus says.

"That work is certainly paying off." Alexis says as everyone stops what they are doing as they notice the beam is firing. T.J. then throws Vince a baseball.

"Vince! The photon channeler! And forget what they told you aim it don't throw it!" T.J. says as Vince throws the ball at the photon channeler destroying it.

"Look out she's gonna blow!" Spinelli yell as everyone takes cover as the machine came crashing down.

"All my plans. My hopes and dreams. Ruined. Ruined!" Benedict yells as the kids start cheering.

*Timeskip*

After the police take Benedict the kids go outside to meet heir parents as they congratulate them.

"But T.J. what about the extra copies you got stashed away up in the tree house?" Spinelli asks as the gang go over to T.J. and see him give Becky her diary.

"Aww I was just bluffing about those." T.J. says.

"So T.J. we got two weeks of summer vacation left what do you say we do them up right?" Vince asks.

"But don't you guys have to get back to camp work on your futures and all?" T.J. asks.

"Well we been thinking." Spinelli says.

"And we decided theirs plenty of time for preparing for our futures." Gretchen says.

"But only a little tie left for being kids." Mikey says.

"So what do you say we head down to the pond and skip some rocks?" Vince asks.

"You guys got yourselves a deal." T.J. says.

"Oh boy my first summer vacation memories!" Gus says.

"And mine too." Alexis says.

"Uh guys you go ahead I'll catch up I forgot something inside." T.J. says.

"Ok but hurry." Spinelli says as she and the others leave and after a little while are caught up with by T.J.


End file.
